Arkaria
Arkaria Arkaria earned the eternal hatred of the Empire by being the first kingdom to rebel against the Emperor, and since that time have proved willing to survive at all costs. Arkaria is known as a kingdom of survivors and manipulators, even using their allies as weapons in their own games of intrigue and web of schemes. According to legend Arkarian nobility is descended from ancient and noble families directly related to the Emperor. In recent years, Arkaria has been brought to it's knees by the Draconis Crusade. The Heirarch The Heirarch is the ruling body of Arkaria, composed of the heads of the various noble families. They represent the interests of the Realm, and advise the King as to the will of the people. The Heirarch commands the military, regulates trade, and passes the laws that govern Arkaria. The number, names, and who exactly is a member of the Heirarch is unknown. The king is the head of the Heirarch and can be overruled by a two-thirds vote of the Heirarch. According to rumor, the Heirarch meets twice a year to establish the course of the Kingdom's actions for the next year. The Crown The Crown of Arkaria is passed down through Father to son in the ancient traditions of Arkis. In the absence of an heir, the Crown is passed to his closest living relative as named by the Heirarch. It is considered of great importance for the King to name a heir as soon as possible, one who is secure from challenges. Otherwise, the Scheming and power games of the Heirarch and the Royal Family quickly threaten the entire realm with instability. Also, the King may be stripped of the crown by a vote of the Heirarch, but this has only happened twice in the history of the Realm under extreme conditions. The Circle The Circle is the spy organization of Arkaria, and is also the most mysterious branch of the government. Anyone could be a member of the Circle, even unknowingly as it has agents and branches everywhere in a wild spiral of webs and intrigue. Layers upon layers of manipulative powerbroking and information, it has infilitrated guilds, the criminal underground, and even other governments to pursue it's agenda. That agenda being the safety of Arkaria. The Circle has been known to act without the blessing of the Heirarch. In recent years, the Circle has watched several of it's plots fail miserably, and given recent setbacks to Arkarian fortunes teeters on the edge of ruin. Splinters of the Circle With Arkaria in ruins, and all but conquered by the Empire the Circle has collapsed into a number of splinter groups pursuing their own agendas. Some of them work out of Agornia, some have infilitrated the Crusade or the Empire, and a few just work with rebels in Arkaria. The Red Cabal: A small number of Arkarian wizards who seek to regain power by making deals with the denizens of the Nine Hells. They are in league with a number of Arkarian families, and some have even feigned service to the Empire. They are currently seeking to unlock the ancient portal at the heart of series of ruins in Northern Arkaria known as the Helreach. The head of the Red Cabal, the Duke of Strax who lost a majority of his holdings to the War with the Empire attempted to open the Helreach in the Spring of 1326. The Red Cabal allied with the Baron of Drax in an attempt to seize the lands surrounding his holdings. Using an army of fiends, the Duke planned to carve a new kingdom destroying his rivals and becoming the King of Arkaria. These plans were brought to a halt by Kor, Cleric of Var and his companions who destroyed the Red Cabal after defeating the Baron in battle. The site of Castle Drax is currently watched over by a small group of Var priests tasked with watching the open portal. The Mire The Mire is a large swamp that serves as the southern border of Arkaria and Garstein. It is a formidable natural defense, moving an army through it is nearly impossible. The swamp is impossible to navigate, and is a breeding pit of disease. And it is the home of several savage humanoid tribes, all of which are known to attack invaders to their lands. It is dotted with ancient ruins filled with dangers of their own. The Arkarians have a specailized fighting force known as the Vipers who are trained to fight in the depths of the Swamp, these commandoes are at home in the foul envoriment of the Mire. And have inflicted heavy casulties on the Empire in recent months, and are engaging in their own hit and run war against the Crusaders using the Mire as a base. The Northwood The ancient forest of Northwood lies on the Northern border of Arkaria, and serves as a buffer against the violent winter storms that rage across Arkaria. Home to ancient elf ruins, and several tribes of elves even today the Northwood is protected by ancient treaty. Logging is limited to certain areas of the wood, and is constantly replanted to ensure the continued existence of the forest. Hunting is also restricted, as is any exploration of the Elven ruins. The Imperial advance has been halted by the wood and it's elven inhabitants. The King of Arkaria and the remaining members of the Heirarch have hidden in the depths of the forest, sheltering an ancient elvish stronghold that is supposedly hidden by the magic of elvish druids. For their part, the Crusaders try to avoid the haunted depths of the Northwood for fear of their reprisal. The Treaty of Ban Tellis & Tharkai The Arkarians have great respect for the Elves, and since the days of the Uprising have been considered their strong allies. The Treaty of Ban Tellis established the peace of Northwood, regulates trade between the kingdoms, and promises military aid in times of war and peace. Thus any invasion of Elven Lands or Arkaria will led to the other sending forces in response, during the Spidergate War the Arkarians sent several units to battle against the Dark Elves. And when the Draconis Crusade struck Arkaria, it was the Elves who saved the King during the fall of the capitol. The Arkarians also have a treaty with the Dwarven High King of Tharkai, and as such the Empire's forces have recently found themselves facing the wrath of the Dwarf Lords. High King Bloodaxe has unleashed his armies, always eager for a fight against the Empire in several areas that the Empire had considered secure. And is targeting their supply lines, showing the vicious old dwarf has lost little of his skill in the art of war. The Arkarians are neutral in any conflict between the two races, and has in the past brokered peace between them. The Alliance The Alliance was an attempt by the Arkarians to establish a new order in the wake of the Uprising uniting the Six Young Kingdoms against the common foe of the Empire. The attempt failed as only Arkaria, Agornia, Kanarr, and Elvandor signed the Treaty. The Tyraskoni feared regulated trade, and restrictions againt their mercantile interests. The Eldrakstans expressed nothing but disdain and distrust for the proceedings, stating they would see to their own borders. And Ilian refused to have anything to do with elves, pagans, and mercenaries. The Dwarves of Tharkai refused to join because of their mistrust of the elves. The Alliance meets once a year at Tiasmir, where the elves are non-voting members. The Kartillium This ancient dwarven fortress has been an Imperial outpost, a cathedral, the stronghold of an evil wizard, the lair of a dragon, and the capitol of Arkaria in it's long history. Until the invasion it was the headquarters of the Circle, but after a siege it fell to the Crusade. In the wake of the battle and what has been called the Arkarian Occupation, the Empire has established their own king on the Throne with Kartillium as his capitol. Imperial Arkaria is a realm facing war on several fronts, and the Emperor himself has demanded nothing less then success. Dargot The capitol of what is known as free Arkaria, the high walls of Dargot are currently manned by the Arkarian army, and a scattering of Agornians who have riden to their allies side. The city once a proud center for trade between Eldraksta, Argornia, and the North. This trade has been badly disurpted by the war, and as such the city is not as proud as it once was. The Duke of Dargot remains loyal to the King, and wary of being manipulated by the Circle. He is fair man, and widely regarded by the people of Arkaria. He is in command of the remaining Royal forces, and oversees the defense of the realm as well as the War in the East. The markets of Dargot despite their decline remain impressive. Dargot has recently become an epicenter for the church of the god, Var. The God wishing to defend the city against the rise of Draconas. His servants have started to build a large temple near the walls which they view as a wonder of the world. This has also lead to an increase in adventurers seeking out Dargot. Davram The city of Davram, is one of the oldest cities in Arkaria. Known as the gateway to the North, it is the last major city in Arkaria before one enters the Northern Wastes. Built high in the mountains, the city is located on several slopes, and spread across a great valley. The Duke of Davram is related by blood to the King, and is widely regarded as the wealthiest man in Arkaria as he controls a number of mines scattered across his domain. This combined with trade from the North makes him a very wealthy and powerful man, yet the Duke is more concerned with his own realm then Arkaria as a whole. Recently, the Duke has heard rumors that the forces of the Necromancer are heading south to threaten the realms of men. He is attempting to rally the other nobles of Northern Arkaria against this foe, and gather men to his banners. The History of Arkaria Ancient Times The ancient Arkarians were a number of scattered tribes after the Shattering, their land divided between many kings. Until they were united at the coming of the ancestors of the Agornia whose arrival sent a number of tribes scattering eastward. Many of these tribes soon settled into Arkaria, and were united in common cause against the Empire of the Witch Kings. These wars soon ended, and the Three Great Empires rose. Arkaria's kings were either drawn into alliances with the Great Northern Empire, or the Empire of the Elves. In time becoming almost two seperate kingdoms that were often at odds despite many shared customs. But the Eastern half soon found itself under the sway of a new master, the Valkorians. The First Empire saw the people of Arkaria as their frontier against the West, and the elves. And as such many of them were forced into service as soldiers of the Empire, or trained as wizards by the Valkorians. That knowledge was to prove useful as they soon found themselves engaged in the War of Dread. The war was raged in large portions of what is now Arkaria, and Cymoria. And in the end even the barbaric Western Kingdom joined the battle against the forces of the With Queen. In the end, this war led to the collapse of the First Empire, and Arkaria found itself adrift. In time, the two kingdoms of Arkaria united as one forming the kingdom known as Karakis.The new kingdom joined the Covenant of Ten, joining other remnants of the Valkorian Empire. This alliance ruled the 12 kingdoms before falling after a long conflict known as the Goblin Wars. The ruler of Karakis attempted through treachery and scheming to assume total control of the entire Covenant. The resulting battles soon saw Karakis once more divide into seperate kingdoms. This fractured state along with the vacum caused by the death of the Covenant of the Ten, saw the South invaded by the Warlord known only as the Red Hand. According to history, he was a powerful Half Orc who united many in the North under his banner. His attack on the South led to the fall of what is now Northern Arkaria, and even saw him bring war to the Dwarves of Tharkai. Many in the North flocked to his banner, eager to reclaim the power that Karakis had once claimed. But the Red Hand was defeated when the conquered rose against him, his allies were soon forced to withdraw once more. A few centuries later, the western kingdoms of Arkaria were forced to join the Second Empire. Under their command, they attacked their former allies driving them back as they expanded their own lands. This of course, brought them into conflict with Agornia, and the Elves. A state that remained until the Dread Lord attacked out of Arkis, forcing them to forge an alliance to stop this new threat. Once the Second Empire collapsed, Arkaria was again broken by the first of the devastating Wars of Rage. The kingdom of modern Arkaria saw it's foundation in the ashes of this great war. The remaining princes and kings of the land finally sat aside their differences, and bowed in peace before the first High King. It is said that the High King and his descendants ruled wisely and united all the land under the throne, that is until the coming of the Arkosians. The Modern Age In 2178, after 268 years of peaceful rule, it was the Sundering of Arkis that saw the fall of the Kings of Old Arkaria. A rogue general of Arkis, his fortunes ruined by the games of the old families and the devastation of the Great Red bought passage for his army through Cymoria to Arkaria. Gathering followers from the other noble houses, and as well as from Cymoria and Garstein. This general launched a brutal series of attacks on Western Arkaria. The lords there, surprised by the sudden onslaught were forced to retreat before these armies. The Arkosians seized their land, and began a long war of attrition against any who would not yield to their rule. The High King of time, Jerahelm the Unready as he was later called by history rallied his men to attack the forces of the Invaders. But the Arkosians retreated before him, drawing the Arkarian army further south. Then the trap was sprung, an army hiding in the Mire attacked them as the retreating army turned to hammer the flanks. Jerahelm was unable to retreat from the edges of the swamp, and was killed by the Arkosians. His nobles were forced to yield, and his daughter was forced to marry the leader of the Invaders. The Arkosians declared their leader the Prince of Arkaria, or as it is known in the tongue of Arkis 'Western Arkis'. The new King of Arkaria, Appius Caecus was the founder of the dynasty whose descendants still rule the Kingdom to this day. He reorganized the kingdom, ensuring that the King had more power over the nobles then they had under the High Kings. He also saw to it, that the army was remade into a modern force. He rewarded his men with land, and saw to it that many of his officers were made nobles of the new kingdom. And he was created with the creation of two Arkarian instituions: The Vipers of the Mire and the Circle. The Circle's intent was to sniff out and destroy disloyalty to the new order, and was answerable only to the King. The forces of Arkaria answered the call of the Throne of the Emperor in the War of the Founding, attacking Garstein an Cymoria. In time they even occupied and fought several battles to claim both Eldraksta and Agornia for the Draconas Empire. However, as time wore on many of the Emperors however started to view Arkaria as a mere backwoods province. A portion of their realm that they commanded as surely as any other, the Princes of Arkaria were not afforded the same rights of the other Kings of the Empire. Being treated much like one of the Conquered. This situation began to worsen, and when Arkaria demands to be represented were greeted with derision and hostility they rose to rebellion. The Princes of Arkaria, were now the Kings of Arkaria and they would not bow before the Draconas Throne again. A series of lightning raids on Garstein, and Cymoria forced the hand of the Emperor. And in Agornia, the Arkarians rebels quickly aided the forces of the Wolf God in driving the Arkosians to the sea. The Arkarians tried to forge a peace between the New Kingdoms of the West, but those efforts ended in failure. For centuries, the Arkarians battled against the agression of the Empire as well as their own conflicts like the War of the Bloody Moon, and even an invasion by the Necromancer. However, in the end it was the very creation of the First Arkosian King that brought the kingdom to ruin. The Circle had worked for many years to balance the power of the nobles, and the King which in the end kept either side from gaining too much. However, when a plan to drive the Garsteini into a civil war fell awry it was this scheming that led to the Imperial Invasion. The Imperial Armies attacked quickly, overwhelming the Eastern Lords who were not prepared for the speed of the invasion. Aid from the King was not fast in coming, and many of the Western Lords did not send aid to their enemies in the West. As such nearly all of Western Arkaria once soon under Draconas control. It was only a few short months before infighting among the Western nobles led to nearly all of Arkaria falling to the Empire. The king was forced to escape into exile, hiding with the Elves beyond the reach of the Draconas. The Loyalist forces meanwhile fight a guerilla war against the Empire's war machine, most of their forces centered around Dargot and the Mire. The Emperor has named a new King, and has began to force the nobles to swear allegiance to him.